Gameverse
"Do you think he plans it all out? Or just makes it up as he goes along." - Lieutenant Groves The Kids Next Door Gameverse is the name of Gamewizard2008's series. It is an ongoing, multi-crossover series of many franchises, primarily Kids Next Door, Avatar, One Piece, and other series, too. The very first story of the series, Operation: GALACSIA, was first published March 12, 2011. The series is made of two halves, the First Series (which also includes the original KND cartoon), and the Nextgen Series. The Gameverse is written like if was a videoame, feauturing action stages and more. Overview The Gameverse begins as the Kids Next Door are entering a wide new universe, learning of the existence of alien races, gods, and meeting people with super-powers. As the KND combat more powerful villains and face new challenges, they continue to learn the secrets of the universe, grow stronger individually and as a team, and learn to deviate from their old traditions. Philosophy of the Gameverse Below are some discussions of major philosophies in the Gameverse, discussed by Gamewizard2008 himself. Growing Up and Change "One of the core concepts of the Gameverse centers around growing up and evolving from past traditions and learning from past mistakes. When Sector V learned of the Galactic Kids Next Door, it symbolized a massive change in their lives and their very world. Even after Numbuh 1 returned to his friends, the villains grew more dangerous, more powerful, and the crises more threatening. In fact, do you remember how it took sacrificing an entire Moonbase just to defeat Grandfather?! And it didn't even kill him! It was pure luck that he landed in the decommissioner! Now ask yourself, what if they didn't have a decommissioner handy, what if it didn't even work? What if someone MORE powerful than Grandfather rolled around? It was clear that their 2x4 technology would only take them so far. In order to combat these powerful villains, the KND would have to use their own inherent powers to fight them. And not only that, they would need a handy amount of new friends and allies to help them, whether they be human or alien. It was always stated that Father was the most dangerous villain, but after Nigel and Eva mastered their bending powers, subduing Father was a walk in the park! The problem is, however, the KND were prejudiced. They were prejudiced against broccoli, adults, handicapped people, and people who were generally "different." These are traits that are shared between kids in the real world. But as we grow older, we learn to abandon these biases and accept that vegetables are healthy for us, we learn that everyone is different in some ways or others, and we learn that things change. That's why, in the current storyline, the KND have stopped shunning vegetables and mindlessly attacking adults. Learning from their predecessors, the KND are willing to grow stronger and eat healthier, and they have become so culturally accepting that almost every sector has at least one non-human operative." Everyone Has Light and Darkness "Back in the days of the Firstborn Saga, you could barely go a chapter without the words 'light' or 'darkness' being mentioned. As redundant as it was back then, it continues to be true. All people have positive qualities and negative qualities, and these are reflected in element powers. Even good operatives will give in to their darkness, such as Chris Uno when his Malladus Fury got out of control, or when Karin Kurosaki humiliated Jinta. However, as we later learn with Nerehc Onu, a person's darkness or negative feelings can also be their strength. Although we can't let our anger get out of control, we should not ignore it entirely. Characters like Nerehc, Gnaa, or even Harvey McKenzie were able to control their inner darkness and use it to benefit their friends. And going back to those three, just because someone seems evil, there may be more to them than we believe. On the other side, we have characters like Jennifer Bush or her fellow World Leaders who believe they are doing good. The World Leaders believed they were so just in their actions that they refused to look at an alternative." Rules of the Gameverse #There can be NO sad endings in the Gameverse! (However, do not be above killing characters, writing tragic backstories, or having emotional scenes in general.) #There can be NO bias towards any one character or crossover in the Gameverse. #*Depending on plot relevance and the respective roles (i.e. Firstborn Guardians, Sector Leaders, sidekicks), each character must be given a fair amount of regular screentime. #*Despite this series being based around the Kids Next Door universe, the KND characters or general concept must be weighted evenly with other crossovers. #*This rule also applies to viewers who are a fan of a crossover or have an OC in the Gameverse. Remember to acknowledge other characters besides your own. You shouldn't read the series solely for seeing a specific crossover; you need to acknowledge the Gameverse as its own series and not just a fanfiction. #Every character in the Gameverse has a heart, mind, and soul. (However, if a character has no relevance to a story or conflict (i.e. Dib Membrane), they should probably not be added.) #The Gameverse MUST have variety in all areas! #*Locations: Forests, Deserts, Oceans, Space, City, Caves, Circus - remember the Element Cycle! #*Weapons or Powers: Bending, Magic, Swords, Guns, Martial Arts #*Characters: Fighters, Scientists, Cooks, Artists, Pirates #**Emotions: Strong-willed, weak-hearted, adorable, angry, toneless, serious, funny #Every plot point MUST have an explanation, whether it be how bending works, how magic works, why a character has this power, why a character behaves this way, why did Gamewizard decide on this plot point, etc.. Remember that trivia matters! #Spelling and grammar must be as perfect as possible! And as you're going back and checking them, keep an eye out for plot holes, too. Fan Stories or Ideas Throughout the Gameverse's publication, fans have proposed or submitted various stories or ideas that take place in the Gameverse, many of which had varying degrees of quality. In light of this, Gamewizard has certain rules that fan stories should follow: #Any fan story should generally follow the Gameverse rules established above. #Ideally, Gamewizard would like fan ideas to be canon with the series, so as such, they should adhere to the established continuity and avoid making any plot holes. #*He is open to "AUs" and "what-if" scenarios, but they should still follow the remaining rules. #The writing quality and general tone of fan stories must be on par with the Gameverse's current level. Most modern Gameverse stories range from a PG to a PG13 rating, with a fair mix of light-heartedness and seriousness. #*An overly light-hearted story that looks like it was meant for kindergarteners may NOT be accepted. Baby shows are so boring~ #*An overly dark story where 100% of the emotion is fear or misery may NOT be accepted. Adult shows are so boring~ #*If the story has good friends poking fun at each other, along with some good angry or tear-jerker moments, it may LIKELY be accepted. Well-balanced things are fun~ #Just as well, there should be no fan story that makes the characters too out-of-character, especially one that destroys their development or what was established about them. #*For example, Chris Uno, in the Newborn Era, is mentally stressed out and unhappy most of the time. Although he still maintains a playful, friendly aura, he would bear some toxicity toward uninformed, non-KND outsiders. #*If your proposal is, "Can my character be an apprentice to Maddy?" I might say, "Sure, I guess this could work, just keep Maddy in character." But if you also say, "Can he also be a secret son of Ganondorf?" I'll say, "Seriously, this random kid who appears out of nowhere, hell no!" #*If your proposal is, "I got a cool idea for Angie, but I was thinking of killing her off," I'll say, "Go ahead, I had no more plans for her." But if your idea is, "I didn't like when Nigie died, can I make a story that brings him back?" I'll say, "Not a chance. People die, get used to it. I'd sooner revive the Tallest." #Fan art for the Gameverse generally does not need to follow these rules (so long as there is no story involved), but it should still seek approval from Gamen himself. Regardless of art quality, the concept of the drawing itself should be passable. List of Stories by Year 2011 *Operation: GALACSIA (receives irregular edit updates) *Operation: ANCESTOR (receives irregular edit updates) *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *The Great Galactic Race *Firstborn Prequels *Attitude Adjustment *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Final Preparations *Nightmare Series *Nextgen Series Intros 2012 *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *First Day *The Son of Evil *Mason and the Minish Door *Anthony Ant *Scorched Wings *The Gang *Operation: ERASED *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA (spanned to 2013) 2013 *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 *Operation: FROST *Operation: RECLAIM (spanned to 2014) *Operation: CLOWN (spanned to 2014) 2014 *Operation: FAIL *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Down in the Negaverse (spanned to 2015) 2015 *Wendy's Mistake *Zeiry the Fairy *Sector JP *Fairy Sisters *The Witch's Ghost *Legend of the Seven Lights (Frozen Saga-Art Saga) 2016 *RWBY: Shrinking Ice Violet *Sector SA *Before They Were Kings *Legend of the Seven Lights (Lazarus Saga-Opening Saga) *On The Way (spanned to 2017) *Seven Lights: The Last (spanned to 2017) 2017 *Sector KB (discontinued) *Field Day! *Sector MG *The Horrorverse (spanned to 2018) *The Legend of Zelda: Araea's Mask (indefinite hiatus) 2018 *Sector $ *Sector LN *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party *Operation: REVERT *Operation: MONARCH *Warriors of Sky (spanned to 2019) 2019 *The Fifth Emperor *Pirate Wars List of All Chapters #Prologue: A New Order #New Friends, New Enemies #Zim Pays a Visit #The Menace of "King" Croacus #Jirachi, the First Operative #Wish Upon a Star #Meet Dib! #The Rocky Relationship of Tak and Zim #Dimentia Talks of Love #The Irken Battleblitz #Luvbi's Negligence #Enter: Star Wolf #The Tale of the Nightmare King #Nigel Shrinks #The Nerd King's Wrath #The Purple Dragon #Ripto's Rage #Unexpected Vacation #Rachel vs. Zim #Rachel Visits #Reunion #Welcome to Nightmare Land #The Nightmare King's Memoirs #Confession #The Invasion #Kidnapping #Dethrone #Zathura #Galaxia's Light #Welcome Home #Prologue: The World of the Demon King #Uncle and Grandpa #Day of the Demon #Fire #I'm Not Scaredy-O #Virginia's Secret #Wordplay #Emerald Flames #The King Has Returned #Violet's Story #The Gateway #Welcome to Hell #The Spirit World #Duel of the Demon #The New King #Prologue: Ten Years Ago #Davy Jones #Ocean Princess #The First Talisman #Cursed Fish #Cousins #Bullies #The Kraken #Black Licorice #Skypia #Davy Jones' Locker #To Your Heart's Content #Samiya #Princess of the Sea #Farewell #Intro: Team Gnaa #Fanny's Anger #The Beach Monster #Saving the Sister #Clash of the Titans #Bonus: My Little Aliens #The Hoagie and the Egg #Intelligence #The Drilovsky Girl #This Egg Fleet's Goin' To War #Operation: DEATH-EGG #Bonus: A New Friendship #Prelude: The Daughter of Evil #Preparations Begin #Lost Pride #Lehcar's Father #Escape #Final Preparations #Prologue: Dawn of the Benders #The Hunted Siblings #Crazy Girls #Kremcroc Rekruitment #Death Egg Duel #The Well of Darkness #Jungle Beat #Lament of the Leaders #Legend of the Eight Firstborn #Celebi, Spirit of Woods #The First Born Caught #Dino Fury #The Long-Lost Princess #Bounty Hunters and Stowaways #Battle Down the Bayou #Ask Malladus #Both Teams Meet #The Hero of Time #Battle in the Skies #New Arrival #Magician Madness #Oceanic Base #Swords Clash and Krems Krash #Jeong-Jeong's Fire #The Forest of Darkness #Psycho Training #Destination: Vaporization #Bumi's Strength #The Yin-Yang World #The Legendary Captain Rourke #Naval Battle #Pakku of the Sea #Land Under the Sea #The Princess Returns #The Adventures of Sandman and Coldman #Return of Meta Knight #Dimentia's Reform #Revitilization #Only A Ghost's Chance #Toxic Love #A Poisonous Date #Dust of the Past #Podrace Pummeling #Siege of Star Station #Dream Phantom #The Past and Now #The Battle Between Dimensions #Separated #Up Sky Pillar #Prisoners of War #The Earth God #City of Wars #GUN's Last Stand #Gnaa's Puppet #The Master Returns #Impending Doom #The Great Rescue #The Negatar's Opposite #Dr. Eggman Has a Great Big Fall #The Spirits' Library #Kam 'n' K. Rool Duel #Night of Gloom #A Wicked Deal #Stolen Time #The Dawn's Arise #Path of Redemption #Revan Bane Sidious #Calling All Heroes #It's Our Show Now #Remaining Hope #HEROES TOGETHER! #Duel of Two #Trials of the Elements #The Trial of Willpower #The Trial of Emotion #The Trial of Knowledge #The True Tale of Arceus #The Holy Triangle #Lost Courage #Ganon Reborn #The War's End #When Darkness Calls #The End of All Worlds #The Scattered Realms #Arceus, Bringer of Apocalypse #Rebirth of God #A New Beginning #First Day #Cherry Cherry Rampage #A More "Awesome" Reputation #Mom's the Word #Bonus: Arorua's Hatred #The Mysterious Door #Big Moms Are Scary #Monster of the Sewers #Mika Saves the Day! #Lightning Battle #Help from the Gods #The Gang #Totally Cursed Out #A Servant's Dream #A Tinker in Time #This Is Halloween #Curse of Monsters #Insanity of Inhumanity #Wiccan and the Broommates #Creepy Coup #Wolf and Monkey #Oogie's Fantastical Dungeon of Death #Happy Holidays #Virtual Paradise #No Glitches Allowed #Reboot and Rebirth #Bonus: Miyuki's Sadness #Prologue: Majora Awakens #Bright Idea's Big Mistake #The Masked Demon #A Brother From Another Dimension #Jungle Slag #A Giant's Call #A Child's Paradise #The Main Attraction #Night of the Were-en #A War Between Wolves #Getting Slagged #Captain Cheren #Miyuki's Choice #A Land of Choppy Animation #The Way of the Ninja #Cheren's Inner Demon #A Land That Once Was #Merida and the Giant #A Giant Reigns Over DunBroch #Operation: Moonfall #Majora's Dream #Cheren, the Fierce God #The Moon Stops #Miyuki Smiles #Planning #Setting Off #The Ways of Pikmin #Strategies #Galactic Kid Council #The Floran War #The Bo-bobo Kempo #Viridi's Last Stand #Chimney, Dreamer of Trains #Aeincha, the Lilliputian Who Was Equal #Aisa, the Nimbi Who Could Fly #Apis, a Christian and Her Beliefs #April, the First and the Last #Gonbe, Little Wanderer #Soccer Star Karin #Yuzu the Sleepwalker #Jinta, the Strongest Boy #Ururu's Feelings #The Star Kodama #Karin Again #'Twas the Night Before Christmas #Jack Frost #The Unwanted Spirit #A Jolly Man's Dreams #For Whom the Bells Toll #Kuki's Busy Day #Controversial Invention #Doomsday Is Near #A Trip That Goes Wrong #Operation: RECLAIM #Introduction: Big Mom Pirates #Hair Cut Day #Mother's Doll #Legends and Truth #Dance With Me #Hunger Strike #Caesar's Escape #Missing Children #The Search For Dillon #Welcome to Punk Hazard #Caesar's Intention #Punk Hazard Explodes #Mocha's Sacrifice #Good-bye, Punk Hazard #Prologue: The War Within Space #Galactic Anniversary #Caesar Retrieval #The New Chancellor #Mocha, the Big Burden #A Wrinkle in Space-Time #Tachyon's Intention #Back in Time #Mocha's First Match #The Abandoned Orphanage #The Universe's Greatest Bender #Just Business #That's Just Dandy #The Prince of Osiris #Tornadus, the Unlivable Planet #Sunny Excavation #The Smartest Computer in the Universe #Zordoom Prison #Vanellope's Defection #The War That Created Lies #The Zathurians' Greatest Invention #Return of the Cragmites #A Test of Leaders #A Creation's Worth #A Fight on Equal Grounds #The King of Space #Into the Nexus #The Gods Clash Within Space #Destiny Calls #The Lost Recipe #Set Sail Toward Adventure! #Two-Tons' Treasure #A Flavor That Ends All Others #Sheila and the Crystal Marshmallow #The First Explorer #The Emperor of Fear #Cursed Caramels #Humming Ghost #And Then There Were Two #Two Days #Sugary Paradise #A Waste of Money #Three Rounds of Smarts #Cold of the Underworld #The World's Strongest Female #Three Fairies #Dark Magic #What We Are #Experiment #Fairy Heart #To You, A Trillion Years From Now #It Begins With But a Song #A World Under Your Nose #An Unpleasant Surprise #A Real Crazy Weirdo #Pleasure To Make Your Acquaintance #Under the Night #Death of Miyuki #That Promise 300 Years Ago #Let It Go #That Which Should Not Be Named #Where Madness Grows #The Place To Be Tomorrow #Master and Servant #Legacy #Not Even An Ant #Like A Videogame #One Day This Month #The Ninth Firstborn #Symphonia #Flowers and Brambles #Fallen Angel #Strange #Power of Teamwork #False Gibberish #Birka #Your God Spits On You #Rulers of this World #Django's Crew #Gravity Falls #Undersea Sanitization Committee #Mother of Shadows #The Ocean's Bane #The King's Request #Catch Her! #Assimilation and Infiltration #Bubble Dreamer #The Black Queen #Japan vs. America #Kids of America #Forty Seven #That Dream Again #Real Friends #Demon State #The Swamp Prince #The Night Before #The World of Guertena #A Creation's Creation #Ruin of the Heart #Plot Hole #Forgotten and Remembered #Why Wait Later #The Morning #After Noon #Midnight #Hybrid Theory #The Disbanded #Project Daycare #The Land the Gods Forgot #The Keeper of the Keys #The Other One #In a Thousand Nights #Orvus #CP10 #Unmasked #Metal #Let's Be Monsters #Blood-Stained Past #Imagineers #All For Nothing #He Who Defies Law #Eleven Days #Let Go of Fear #Galactic BOE #It's Quiz Time! #The God Fruit #Grand Inferius #The Girl With Blue Hair #Beacon of Hope #The Thirteen #What is a Firstborn? #The Opening #It's Our Multiverse Now #The First Dimension #New Galaxia #Bloody Melody #Paradox H.Q. #Big Daddy #Diamond Is Unbreakable #Ari and the Black Forest #Geek Squad #Sleepy Sneak #The Darkness Within #The Thanos Problem #Protector of the Cosmos #Suki's Sadness #Life and Death #Page of Keys and Paint #My Daughter #Over the Ring #Zachary's Wackory Factory #Ice Cream Wonderland! #Weird Happenings #Winds of Truth #Diamond Is Clearly Breakable, Otherwise We Wouldn’t Have Jewelry #Kimaya of the Dead #The Universe Frog #Nerdvana #Fair Game #The Thirteen Xehanorts #Shoosh Pap #Sister #The Universe Restoration Plan #Goddess Hylia #The Last Lunch #The Final Countdown, Part 1 #The Final Countdown, Part 2 #The Final Countdown, Part 3 #The Multiverse Destroyer #Why Didn't His Lordship Love Me? #May We Give Blessings #The Law of all Worlds #Home-Run Debut! #The Race Is On! #Helping Hands #Teamwork #Eve of the Renaissance #The Founding #The Wandless Wizard #Kiki's Delivery Misfire #Ollie and Allie #Rataphilly #Under the Hat #The Nightmare Begins #Together Forever #Dancing With a Queen #The Sisters Project #Evil Twin #His Butler, My Partner #His Butler, An Optimist #Mad Doctor #The Ultimate Life Form #The Tea Party Conspiracy #What the Nightmare King Feared #Nobody's Hero #When Fear Is Irrelevant #Darth Ferior #Who's the Leader? #Carol's Fan #Judgment Day #The Mechanical Marvel #Sheila Schnee #The Earl's Punishment #Stork Family Dessert #True Respect #Uncharted Territory #She Tried #If We Were Different #That Ever Slight Smile #Writer's Block #Sneaky Sucy #Centuries Old Feud #In Return For Our Silence #Keeper of the Stories #The Scattered Pages #"Something" #Die, Big Brother #Wedding Crashers #Prelude to the Wars #Super Planet, Superbia #I'll Help You, Deku-san #Fairy King Eddie #Fantastic Fantasies #A Better Family #Soul Bond #Rage Awakened #It's Over Fifty Thousand #Unbound #Fallen Princesses #With Their Fates In My Hand #The Tale of Princess Sherbet #Akko's Biggest Fan #Mission: Meet the Family #Dinner At Grandma's #Preproduction Begins #Musical Breakfast Friends #Because She Is My Friend! #One Note Musical #Bad End Musical #The Diary of King Kroctus #Rainbow Manky Kong #Escape: Only In Your Dreams #Invisible Hero: Mission Impossible #The Beast King's Den #King of Animalia #The Conquest of Queen Mandy #The Desolation #Thank You, Queen Mandy! #Rely on Kindness #Gratitude Crystals #Gracious Queen Mandy #The Rise of God Skaios #All Day, Every Day #Fun and Games, Thrills and Kills #Will of Rebellion #Faulty Gamble #Inner Conflict #Mutiny #Long Live the Queen #His Loyal Operatives #A Matter of Pride #The Nextgen Pirates #The Brethren Court #Super Mario Sisters #Commence: Operation Rescue #Guiltless Sin #Sweet Reunions #The Spiders' Den #Lie and Truth #Numbuh Gamble #True Love Beyond Death #Serve 'Em Up, Squid Style #Trench Excavation #Of Mice and Monsters #Battle of the Birds #Sin of Treachery #Sin of Arrogance #Hope and Sacrifice #Nextgen Pirates Top Commander #Lunch Break #The Supreme Beings #Breaking Point #Gentle Reassurance First Series ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' Created by Tom Warburton, the cartoon series Codename: Kids Next Door is the primary foundation series of the Gameverse, and almost everything that took place within the KND series is canon to the Gameverse in some way. Certain concepts that have appeared, but were unexplained, in Kids Next Door make an appearance in the Gameverse and go into more detail. Examples include Father and Toiletnator's powers (firebending and waterbending), the Eight Sugary Wonders (used to make the Annoying Triplets' cake, which contains a Candy Virus), as well as miscellaneous, minor concepts. The main Gameverse series picks up 3 months after Operation: INTERVIEWS, but the implied canon facts (which were mostly mentioned on the show) that take place after said episode are not canon. Benders' Dawn Saga The Benders' Dawn Saga is the first half of Gamewizard's first series. It introduces recurring characters and common themes of the series, such as demons, element bending, and general story parts that are referenced a lot. Gamewizard didn't expect to continue the series after these stories, but they soon led into the Firstborn Saga. Firstborn Saga The Firstborn Saga is the second half of the first series, and was the saga that attracted the most attention. It came to be known as the biggest crossover ever, eventually earning Gamewizard his title. Nextgen Series The Nextgen Series is the second half of Gamewizard's series, set 20 years after the Firstborn Saga, in which all the characters from the first series are adults and have kids, and those kids are the main characters. This was initially a one-shot series and wasn't expected to become a full-fledged series, but it did, and introduced new and intricate elements to the series. Viridi Saga The Viridi Saga is the first part of the series, mainly introducing the future kids and getting started on their respective conflicts. Big Mom Saga The Big Mom Saga is the second part of the Nextgen Series, and puts more emphasis on story and foreshadowing. Seven Lights Saga The Seven Lights Saga is the third part of the Nextgen Series, consisting of mainly Seven Lights. The story is so long, however, it must become its own saga, except for a few flashback stories. Stories Outside Main Universe After Gamewizard became absorbed into other fandoms, he created stories that don't take place in the main Gameverse timeline, which are primarily limited to the characters and canon within that series. The stories can still be considered canon Gameverse stories because of the Original Worlds concept. Here is a list of stories for other fandoms: *Fairy Tail Fanfics: **Zeiry the Fairy **Wendy's Mistake **Just One **A Day at the Bathhouse **Little Sister Lucy **Friends Forever **The Tale of Brandish *RWBY: Shrinking Ice Violet *Homestuck Fanfics: **One Last Whiff **Nepeta Bathes **Pawsible Matespriteship Changes in Style Throughout the Gameverse series, there have been many occasions where Gamewizard alters the style in how he structures his stories. Whenever he begins using that style on a certain chapter, all chapters before and after that will receive the same treatment. Here are some examples: *Operation: GALACSIA, Chapter 12 - Gamewizard begins labeling major battles as "Boss fights." *Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Chapter 2 - Gamewizard begins using action stages. *Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Chapter 53 - Gamewizard stops using line breaks to separate scenes, and instead names the setting of the new scene. *Operation: MASKED, Chapter 20 - Gamewizard begins using two-tiered titles for his chapters, at the top of said chapters, like those used on One Piece. Chapters therefore had two titles then. *Legend of the Seven Lights, Chapter 15 - Gamewizard stops using two-tiered titles, and replaces them with the same titles seen on the index. *Legend of the Seven Lights, Chapter 29 - Gamewizard starts including cryptograms in his chapters, which usually foreshadow something major. While he does not add cryptograms to previous chapters, new stories that take place earlier in the timeline will have cryptograms. *Seven Lights: The Side Stories, Chapter 15 - Gamewizard begins putting a "B-" before the chapter numbers for the Side Stories, much like the action stage numbers already had. (The "B" stands for "Bonus.") Origins The Gameverse series is one that Gamewizard has been conceiving for many years, but was in little bits and pieces in his mind. Throughout his life, he's gone through several fantasy phases that involved crossovers of series he's liked. One phase was focused on Kingdom Hearts and traveling to many worlds, and recent ones were focused on Pokémon, and the Eight Pokémon Firstborn. Several past phases were focused on the Brotherhood of Evil, and their gathering many villains from various worlds. Almost every element from his past fantasies, namely the Firstborn and Brotherhood, played some part in his series. Gamewizard was ultimately thinking up his series when he discovered FanFiction and got back into Kids Next Door. His original story, GALACSIA, was meant as his way of making a better ending to KND than INTERVIEWS did. The plotline went through several phases before he made what he did. He was debating whether or not to continue the series, but created ANCESTOR, which was his idea of what the Uno Family was like. He then created DUTCHMAN, which depicted his idea of Eva Roberts having some relation with the ocean and Merpeople. Following was originally a story featuring Ganondorf, in which he slew a bunch of people to anger Nigel in the hopes of challenging him. That story was scrapped and the usage of Ganondorf played a major part in Firstborn. Friends and Acquaintances As Gamewizard developed his series, he met several friends on FanFiction, who either wanted their characters featured in the series, or Gamewizard asked for them himself. Thanks to all the OCs acquired, many new ideas and adventures sprung forth to further expand the series. While some characters, be they OCs or crossovers, played only minor roles in their appearances, they eventually had major importance within the grand scheme, such as giving birth to important future kids. Among these friends, three of them, Dynamite Girl, Numbuh 6.13, and Depthcharge2030, created their own stories and characters that connected with the Gameverse. While most of these friends vanished or stopped reading, their characters still play a part in the series. OC contributors *Depthcharge2030 *Numbuh 6.13 *Dynamite Girl *KND Operative Numbuh 227 *Really Big Hat *CodeLyokoIsTheBest *Buddygirl1004 *Yougotburned *Divachick86 Reception The Gameverse became one of the longest and most popular crossover series on FanFiction, earning many reviews or favorites, mainly depending on the stories. The Benders' Dawn Saga had mixed reception at first, as the stories lasted too shortly, written too quickly, and became sort of repetitive in the plot, but people agreed it was a good start to the whole series, and the rewritten versions have made it much better. The Firstborn Saga was met with the greatest acclaim, due to the wide variety of crossovers, much more complex stories, and the conflicts regarding most of the characters, and their interactions with the crossovers. However, people complained some of the characters were underdeveloped and underused, and Gamewizard has acknowledged these facts, and wishes he used them more. He also wished to alter some of their conflicts, but at the same time, he believes some of these conflicts and traits are what made his characters classic in regards to his series' beginning, and wishes to keep some of them as they are. The Nextgen Series was also received well, because of the likable future kids, and a storyline that adds to the complexity of his series. However, there is disappointment in the lack of crossovers, and how there are far too many One Piece or Kid Icarus crossovers in the new series, leaving little room for other series. By the time of stories like the Big Mom Saga or Legend of the Seven Lights, the story began to get much more intense, and readers praised the more sophisicated dialogue and action scenes. Crossovers "When I decide to put crossovers in my stories, it isn't a matter of which series I like better or favor over others. Usually, if an idea pops into my head regarding any crossover, and it works with my series, then I will add it. And the way I decide to utilize my crossovers in this manner, I think it's what makes this one of the more brilliant and original series in the Crossover genre." -Gamewizard2008 The Gameverse has a tremendous variety of crossovers, whether they are from cartoons, anime, games, books, or other. The series takes inspiration from Kingdom Hearts and Super Smash Brothers, as it involves crossover characters and OCs interacting with one-another in many fashions. The Gameverse is also not dependent on any canons or continuities established in crossover series, unless they correlate with Gamewizard's ideas and plotlines. List of Crossovers *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Star Wars'' *''Invader Zim'' *''One Piece'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Naruto'' *''Bleach'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Pokémon'' *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Kid Icarus'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *''Harry Potter'' *Disney Movies *''Ratchet & Clank'' *Family Guy *''Futurama'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Super Mario'' *''Star Fox'' *''Kirby'' *''Rayman'' *''Ape Escape'' *''Spyro'' *American Dad Non-canon events in crossovers Almost all events that happened in the different crossover series, such as the events of the KND series, is canon to the Gameverse. However, there are certain times in those series that doesn't happen in the Gameverse, as they clash with the story or timeline. *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' - Anything that was said to happen after Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (i.e. Harvey's decommissioning, Nigel returns as an adult) does not happen, including any "Stop the GKND" revelations. However, Kuki/Wally and Hoagie/Abby get married, and Kuki becomes President of Rainbow Monkey Corp.. *''The Legend of Korra'' - Books 2 and on of The Legend of Korra are non-canon because of Avatar Wan's existence and purpose, as the first Avatar in the Gameverse was Captain Planet, whose powers were granted by Arceus. In Korra, Wan's powers were granted by Light Spirit, Raava. It's unknown if Book 1 is non-canon, since Tarrlok appeared in Firstborn, but this may've been a non-canon tribute/reference to the show. *''Ratchet & Clank Future'' - The Future Trilogy is non-canon due to Percival Tachyon's existence in Polaris Galaxy, and his hunting the Dimensionator, a weapon created by the Lombaxes. In the Gameverse, Tachyon conquers Galaxia, and the Dimensionator was made by the Zathurians. Also, A Crack In Time doesn't happen because the Great Clock is run by Clockwork and Jagar in the Gameverse, and not Orvus or Clank. However, Clank still keeps the identity of "Orvus" in the series. *''Gravity Falls'', Season 2 - While the first season's events are canon to the Gameverse, as Gideon and Bill are known by Sector GF, the 2nd season is non-canon, because the story regarding The Author, the Multiverse Portal, and Bill's origins are different. *''Ape Escape'' series - The general Ape Escape series is non-canon because the conflict with Specter originated in Germany with Adams Tech Co. in the Gameverse, and said company has no connection with the Ape Escape crew. Trivia *A recurring gimmick in the original KND cartoon is how many protagonists are related to villains. This is also a recurring twist in the Gameverse. *The crossover series is meant to take after Kingdom Hearts, in the sense it has a variety of crossovers and original characters, and Smash Bros. Brawl, relating to how the crossovers or OCs fight with or against one another. *The Nextgen Series began to take more after One Piece in regards to how the story is told, and also certain characters in a story fighting with certain villains, when there are a lot of villains in a group. Gamewizard believes the overall story quality of his series became much greater after he started watching One Piece. *The Gameverse brought several readers to write their own stories. So other universes emerged, like the Fanverse, the Kanonvers and the Omniverse (which is similar to the Gameverse in minor aspects). *All stories of the Gameverse combined are about 4.4 million words long. If all of the Gameverse was just one massive fanfiction it would be the second longest fanfiction ever written. Category:Stories Category:Events Category:Gameverse